


Parenting: It Was Bound To Happen

by assguardian



Series: Parenting [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Mrs. Kaplan shouldn’t have been surprised, when coming face to face with this kind of situation it was hard not to be. [Also, it’s every parents duty to somehow mortify their children, this is definitely one of these cases… though in her defense it was an accident]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting: It Was Bound To Happen

    “Billy,” Teddy panted, breathless from the searing kiss broken only for air. “Bee your parents…”

    “It’s fine,” Billy assured between kisses along the blonde’s neck and bare chest. “They took my brothers to see a movie.” He ran his hands over Teddy’s flesh, mapping every dip and ripple of muscle. “So that means we’ve got at least two hours to ourselves,” he said mischievously, his scorching lust rolling off him in thick waves. Teddy would have drowned in the heat if he wasn’t countering it with his own heady want.

    “Thank god,” Teddy groaned. He grabbed Billy around his hips and hauled the smaller boy onto his lap, his hands groping every inch of skin along Billy’s back he could touch. The brunette let out a short laugh before grabbing both sides of Teddy’s face and crushing their lips together again.

    Desperation was definitely a feeling they both shared as they clung to each other, lips kissing with a bruising force and teeth biting possessively wherever they could. Teddy’s hands drifted down Billy’s back and slipped under his pants and boxers to palm his boyfriend’s ass greedily. Billy moaned into Teddy’s mouth and cant his hips up into the blonde’s hands, then down onto his crotch. It was most definitely a growl that came out of Teddy’s throat and it sent shivers down Billy’s spine.

    They separated their lips to gulp down air, and suddenly the two of them found themselves far too impatient to be wearing pants. _“Iwantourclothesoff.Iwantourclothesoff.Iwantourclothesoff…”_ As he wished it, so it was. After a comforting blue glow, their clothes vanished and left their naked arousals to finally rub together, hot flesh on flesh.

    “Did you really just magic our clothes away?” Teddy asked amused. “I hope you didn’t magic them away forever, I really liked those jeans.”

    “Oh shut up and kiss me already.” Billy thread his fingers through Teddy’s hair and tugged till their lips were once again claiming each other roughly, tongues pressing and pushing and exploring. Never in Billy’s life had he expected to feel so swept away, so impulsively driven to monopolize another person the way he did with Teddy. He drank him in as if he were the last thing he’d ever have. And to be honest, he really didn’t need anything more.

    One of Teddy’s wandering hands made it’s way between them and eagerly grasped both of their aching heat. The sensation sent sparks and shivers and _need_ deep throughout their bones, the dire necessity to have something more than just this pressure was palpable in the moist hair between their sore lips.

    “Tee…” Billy moaned, his hips rutting into the blonde’s large hand. “I--I want all of you.”

    “You already have all of me,” Teddy reasoned with a smirk as he pumped both their erections painfully slow.

    “I meant…” Groan. “I want all of you…” Gasp. “Inside…”

    Billy felt both their dicks twitch along with that possessive rumbling sound Teddy made. The blonde gave Billy’s ass a firm squeeze and mumbled something along the lines of ‘where’sthelube?’ because the other translation options didn’t quite make sense for the current situation.

    “Check my night table,” he muttered quickly and dropped his arms to Teddy’s chest so it was easier for him to reach. He was pretty certain Teddy shifted his arm longer so he could reach easier without moving too much. Amusement lifted his lips; they both really were far too desperate to keep contact between them, but Billy really couldn’t complain, how could he?

    He found it - condom in tow - and quickly brought his arm back, reluctantly removing his other hand from Billy to uncap the tube. Billy rut wantonly against Teddy to keep the friction and murmured desire into his taunt neck as the blonde coated his fingers liberally with the gel. He tossed the tube on the bed and quickly brought his hands back down onto Billy, his slicked fingers ghosting over the globes of his boyfriends buttocks to the tight ring of muscle hidden between.

    “Hurry,” Billy breathed into Teddy’s neck and pushed down on the fingers circling his entrance. The blonde didn’t need any more prompting and wedged a finger inside. “More, more, more…” Billy chanted through a moan, his eyes falling shut as Teddy rotated his finger as deep as he could before coercing a second finger to join the first.

    “Bee we’re not going to rush. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you,” Teddy grunted while scissoring and curling his fingers inside the brunette.

    “I’m not go-- hnnng-- going to brea--ah! Yes, there, Tee! There!”

    “Here?” Teddy said mischievously as he pressed his fingers deep and used his powers to enlarge his fingers. Billy jumped at the sudden pressure and let out a loud shout of approval, his hands clawing at every bit of Teddy he could reach. “And that would be a ‘yes’,” he said with a chuckle.

    Billy hissed with displeasure as the fingers were withdrawn but had no time to do anything else, his world shifting and blurring as Teddy roughly turned them over. He found himself on his knees with his cheek pressed into the mattress and ass pulled up high by hot hands he swore usually didn’t feel that large. This position was a bit embarrassing but if the sound of foil tearing meant he wouldn’t be waiting long, then he didn’t mind.

    Teddy leaned over Billy’s back and hovered so his breath caressed the brunette’s ear. “Ready?”

    “Hurry,” he pleaded. Teddy silently agreed and pushed himself inside his boyfriend’s perfect, sweltering heat.

    Billy wound his fingers in the sheets on his bed and groaned. There was so much pressure and all Teddy had done was breach him with just the head of his cock. Billy wondered if it was always going to feel this intense or did they just not get to do this often enough. He hoped it was the former.

    “Are you alright?” Teddy sounded so legitimately concerned that Billy really couldn’t help the muffled chuckle he half pressed into the mattress under his cheek.

    “I’m awesome, Tee,” he assured with a flushed smile. “Move, please move.”

    “My pleasure,” Teddy purred seductively and slowly pushed himself in until he was completely sheathed. “Ahh… Bee you’re so tight…”

    There was pressure, delicious pressure everywhere. The pulsing heat inside him was incredible, never had he imagined being filled like this to feel so amazing. It was like completing a puzzle he never knew was unfinished. Despite the fact they’ve had sex before, the feeling never dampened and every time it felt just as extraordinary, just as mind-blowing as the last.

    Teddy squeezed his hips hard -- if he didn’t have some kind of bruising there later he’d be surprised -- and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, this time faster and with more force. Billy gasped and pushed back against Teddy, wordlessly urging him to go faster. The blonde moaned, hint received and picked up the pace with each plunge.

    “Ahh.. Ah.. Ahhnngg…Ah!” Billy was sure Teddy had never fucked him this hard before. Each time Teddy thrust into the brunette, he literally thought he might knock his bed off the frame. That or dislocate his hips. But the only sounds he could make were the shameless gasps and moans and cries that could only be caused by the best sex of his life.

    “There! Ah! Tee! There! Yeess!” Teddy smirked and continuously abused that spot inside Billy, each thrust angled to hit his prostate causing the smaller boy to writhe against the mattress. “Please… Tou-- ahh! Touch me, Tee…”

    Teddy could be accused of teasing Billy a little in the past, but this time he obliged without a word. He reached an arm around and firmly grasped Billy’s weeping erection, moving his hand around the velvety skin in time with his thrusts. He could tell Billy was close -- hell he was close too -- and moved faster causing the brunette to make a strangled whimper.

    “Come for me, Bee,” he murmured breathlessly as he flicked his wrist a tad bit quicker and that was it. Billy came with a gasp-like moan and reflexively tightened around Teddy as he rode the waves of his orgasm. The blonde grunted, his thrusts turning erratic and unhinged as he strove for completion. Good thing he reached it right as the door opened.

    “What on earth was all that no--” Mrs. Kaplan stood in the doorway, hand still clutching the doorknob to her son’s very unlocked door. Her bag fell off her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud but she didn’t seem to notice, all of her attention focused on the boys across the room.

    There was a terrifying moment where no one moved or breathed, the whole room completely silent as all three pairs of eyes refused to blink, to acknowledge what just happened. Billy was the first to break the stillness by scrambling to gather his sheets in a futile attempt to cover them.

    “ **M-MOM! WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** ” The brunette shrieked in an awfully cracked and undignified voice. He tried to lift himself into a more proper position but Teddy still hadn’t moved from where he was, balls deep inside him. Instead all he managed was a groan, a groan he really never ever in all his life wanted to make in front of his mother. His face erupted into the most furious blush he’s ever experienced and desperately prayed that he would wake up soon to find this all a horrible horrible dream.

    “The movie theatre had a minor fire and closed for the day,” Mrs. Kaplan said as if that was a good enough explanation for still standing in the doorway. “You boys better have been safe and used a condom,” she said suddenly, her brow creasing.

    “ **MOM! PLEASE! LEAVE!** ”

    “Oh right, right,” she acceded and began to close the door. Once the door was almost all the way closed she stuck her head back in and frowned at her son. “Condom?”

    “ **YES! GO! PLEASE!!** ” Billy looked as if he were going to have an aneurism if his mother didn’t leave that very second.

    “Good, that’s all I wanted to know,” she said with a smile and closed the door. “Sorry for interrupting!” She shouted from the other side before leaving down the hall undoubtedly about to explain with her husband what just happened. His dad would’ve had to been deaf not to hear Billy’s screeching.

    Once he was sure his mother was gone, he let out a shaky sigh and pushed himself free from Teddy with a wince. “Thanks for not helping with that… at all,” Billy grumbled irritably.

    “What could I have done?” Teddy asked incredulously as he disposed of the condom. “If I had jumped out onto the fire escape I doubt that would have helped anyone. If anything, I saved your mom from seeing my junk.” Billy turned and gave Teddy the most unamused face the blonde had ever seen. When Teddy’s only response was a meek smile and a shrug, Billy grabbed one of his pillows and smacked him in the face with it.

    “You are unbelievable. Do you have any idea how horrifying the next few days, possibly weeks are going to be? I’ve just had a traumatic experience and I know my mom is going to make me talk it out with her and not ‘suppress my emotions’ or whatever it is that I might do if I don’t let it out.”

    “Bee…” Teddy sat down on the bed behind Billy and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his boyfriend’s back into his chest. “It wont be the end of the world. Some other super villain besides your mother is going to be the cause of that.”

    Billy sighed and leaned back into the warm body behind him. “I guess you’re right.” He turned just slightly and lifted an arm to pull Teddy’s face down next to his. “It’s still going to suck,” he said with a smile and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Young Avengers... yup


End file.
